


才不是你的白飞飞呢！

by Tuffy0917



Category: the fans of Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917
Kudos: 1





	才不是你的白飞飞呢！

“这两天白起在警队训练白飞飞特别忙，有时晚上才回来，就连最近说梦话都是飞飞来飞飞去的。”我对韩野抱怨着。“白哥也是想早点完成任务好多多陪你啊，老板，我这就去给他打电话！”韩野看我满脸黑线，想要安慰安慰我。“要不这样，我有办法让白哥在家陪你，作为交换，老板这个月的给我加薪哦！”还不等我答应，他就匆匆忙忙地跑到茶水间打白起的电话“白哥啊，你听我说……”我猫着身子想去偷听一下，没想到韩野这小子鸡贼的很，说话声音故意放低，我一句也没听见。“老板，搞定！”他掐着腰从茶水间走出来“白哥说他给你定了个包裹，让你等下注意签收，今晚他会回家吃饭！”我听得一头雾水，正琢磨着他和白起搞什么名堂时，韩野在我耳边打了个响指“答应我的这个月加薪老板别忘咯！”  
下班后我收到了白起给我定的包裹，打开一看，羞耻的红晕立刻充盈脸颊。里面有一个兽耳发箍，一条兽尾，和一对带着毛绒的乳夹。我把包裹放在沙发上，立刻给韩野发信息“韩！野！这就是你给我出的主意？这个月不但不加薪，我还要扣你的钱！”没想到他立刻秒回“别啊老板，你想他最近都在看白飞飞，你可以用这些道具问问他，到底白飞飞和你选谁，多好的契机啊。”这个韩野，平时工作没看他多么机灵，但是在当僚机上别有一番讲究。  
到了饭点，我按时做好了白起爱吃的糖醋里脊，宫保鸡丁，回到卧室开始准备。我把头发随意地盘起来，带上兽耳，喷上甜腻的香水，当我准备戴兽尾时却发现，这个兽尾的末端是由几个硅胶珠子穿成的，尺寸不算小，我看傻了眼，这个兽尾如果塞进小穴，那就不叫兽尾了。那应该塞在哪呢？这可难倒我，最后我还是选择把它用臀瓣夹住和内裤固定在一起。将身上淡蓝色的乳罩脱下，穿上白起的白衬衫，刚好能遮住屁股。我看看镜子里的自己，学着视频里的小萝莉撒娇卖萌。  
听见玄关的门响，我赶紧捋捋有些凌乱的刘海，趁白起换鞋的功夫从后面抱住他“汪！我是警犬白飞飞，不许动！”果然还是太羞耻，我的脸一下窜起火苗，恨不得把头摁在白起的后背里。白起转过身，看到我戴在头上的兽耳，忍不住捏了一下，抬起我红扑扑的小脸，在额头上小啄一口“这是你的新打扮吗？我很喜欢！”我本以为白起会觉得羞耻，意外没想到他很喜欢。“啊…对，不过从现在开始，我是警犬白飞飞！不是你的女孩。”我鼓起腮帮，踮起脚尖戳着白起的脸。“那白飞飞小警犬，接下来你的搭档白起教官就要训练你了。”说完，白起的薄唇就附了上来。他灵活的舌头轻而易举地突破我的贝齿，搅弄着我的丁香小舌，他一只手按着我的后脑勺，不断从我嘴里夺取氧气，不断加深这个湿吻。另一只手急不可耐的撕开衬衫，纽扣掉在地上发出清脆的响声，两团柔软立刻蹦出来亮相，因为直接接触到冷空气，两颗红梅挺立着，仿佛正在等待白起的爱抚。如其所愿，一只大手捏着一颗红梅打圈，又将柔软包裹在手心揉捏“呜呜……”我哼哼的声音都被搅碎在白起的深喉中。  
待白起从我的嘴巴里退出来，憋的太久，我大口喘着新鲜空气。白起从我的锁骨一直向下啃食留下一串粉红色的印记。他发现我的内裤比平时鼓起来一点，好奇地把它扒下来，“啪嗒”兽尾失去了内裤的支撑，从中掉了下来。我心生慌乱，羞耻感更加强烈，下意识地抱着白起。“哦？看来你不是真正的白飞飞。”白起笑着，热乎乎的鼻息喷洒在耳边“现在，我以假扮警犬的罪名正式逮捕你，我的女孩。”白起捡起地上的兽尾，把我拦腰抱起，走进了卧室。  
“我可以为这个惊喜锦上添花吗？”白起对我笑了笑，拿起兽尾“看样子你还没有学会它的正确使用方法。”他端详着这根不同寻常的兽尾，找到隐藏在毛绒中的开关，开启后兽尾开始有规律地振动，白起的手继续揉捏我的两团试图让我放松，他慢慢地把兽尾塞进我的后庭，我的身体止不住的颤抖，雏菊吞吞吐吐着兽尾上的圆球，就是不见圆球有半点进入。白起拍拍我的屁股，放低了嗓音：“宝贝，放松一点。”说完揉一揉刚刚拍打作响的臀瓣。“唔，白起…好胀，可不可以……别放进去？我错了~”我的眼睛里已经充满了生理泪水，我回头向白起求饶。白起似乎有些心软，他将流出的泪水尽数吞下，试图安慰我，但依旧拒绝了我的求饶。“当警犬就要当得像一些，马上就好，乖。”说完，他把整个兽尾的尾端没入我的雏菊中。我感觉后庭胀胀的，有点疼，试图收缩一下让我好受些，收缩后庭时带动里面的圆球摩擦我的庭肉，规律的震动刺激着我的神经，我莫名感到兴奋，感觉十分舒服，不禁闷哼出声，不知不觉下体吐露一摊爱液，打湿了身下的床单。  
白起看着我自己把自己玩弄高潮，身下的小帐篷越支越高，白起把裤子脱下，露出高高立起的肉棒，用龟头在穴口蹭着上面的黏液，“想要吗？”性感沙哑的声音萦绕耳畔。“唔白起……你进来吧，我好难受。”我扭了扭腰肢，试图把白起的肉棒吞下。白起看着女孩粉嫩的皮肤，做着让人销魂的动作，低喘着进入我的身体。穴内的褶皱一点一点被撑开，肉棒在里面疯狂地顶弄，我咿咿呀呀地呻吟着，双腿盘在他的腰上“老公……啊…好舒服……嗯啊”我弓起上半身向白起索吻，樱桃小口含着白起的嘴唇，被肉棒抽插的大脑一片空白，笨拙地舔舐着，想要敲开他的贝齿。白起俯身吻住我，身下抽插的力道一次比一次重，不久我又到了一次高潮。  
白起看见床头柜上毛茸茸的乳夹，拿过来在我眼前逛了逛，“我的女孩，这个小道具还没派上用场，你不要中途退出，放心，我会轻一点的。”白起将身下的肉棒抽出，轻轻地把一个乳夹夹在我的红梅上，“啊！”我尖叫出声“白起，有点疼。”我推推他的胳膊，白起轻咳一声，耳根浮现出好看的红晕“咳，对不起，弄疼你了。我轻一点。”他又小心地把另一个乳夹夹上。白起俯视着女孩，头上戴着兽耳，额头上布满细细密密的汗珠，面色红润，两眼湿漉漉地看着自己，身后的兽尾被爱液打湿，下面的小穴还在一张一合地吐露着，回味着刚才翻云覆雨的余韵。空气中弥漫着旖旎的荷尔蒙气息，他不由地心动，啧啧称赞“你知道你有多好看吗”白起喃喃自语，他让我跪在地毯上，面对着我刚才照的全身镜，我才发现自己现在犹如一只沉溺在欲爱的小兽，身上的器具撩拨着我的欲火和羞耻心，我低下了头，脸颊正烧得滚烫。“白起……”我想让他进入我的身体，欲望堆积在小腹让我十分难受，我想让他硕大的肉棒将这一切都捣碎。“嗯，我在呢。”他理会了我的意思，趴在我的身上和我十指相扣，快准狠地插入我的花心“嗯啊~”我满意的娇喘出声，也唤醒了白起体内的兽欲。他疯狂地操干着我，他知道我身上所有的敏感点，在我的U点狠狠的碾过，两团浑圆贴着冰凉的镜子，乳夹被挤在中间紧紧地夹着我的红梅，配合着白起的节奏在镜子上磕出声音，小穴的软肉随着白起的抽插被翻出再被挤入，后庭里震动多时的兽尾不停的放大我的刺激，让我醉生梦死在这性欲的海洋中。眼前的意识越来越模糊，我感觉自己就要尿出来了“呜呜，白起……我要……我要尿…尿出来了。”小穴开始规律地收缩，白起也加快了速度，最后白起射在我的小腹上，我潮吹在白起的怀里。  
看着眼前累坏的女孩，白起有些心疼，刚才确实玩的过火了，但想想为了训练白飞飞，这么多天都冷落了她，小姑娘虽然嘴上不说，但他心里明白她的不满，觉得今天也算是给她的抚慰，不虚此行。“我保证，今后都不会这样了。”白起撩开女孩额前的碎发，蜻蜓点水地吻在眉心。  
end.


End file.
